Boudicca
Boudicca, Queen of the Iceni is presumed to of been disturbed by 2 Uni students who accidently stumbled on her grave in late 2007. History Boudicca (or Boudicea as she is commonly known) was married to the Iceni king, Prasutagus. When the Romans came to England for the second time in AD60 Prasutagus was fed up of fighting, Celts fought with each other regularly, tribe against tribe, country against country Prasutagus gave in. In his will he left half og his land to his daughters and half his land to the Romans, The Romans allowed Prasutagus to continue his reign over East Anglia. Shortly after Prasutagus died mysteriously, The Romans did not understand female rule and his will was ignored. The country was treated as if conquered, Boudicca being a mentally strong woman did not take kindly to her tribe’s woman being taken for use in Roman brothels, neither did she like her men building Roman temples. Taking her two daughters (Armelle and Birkita) and a handful of warriors she rode on horse back to the Roman camp. After ‘politely’ telling the Romans to get lost, the Romans killed her warriors, she was flogged repeatedly but worst of all her young daughters were raped.. by every soldier in the camp.This barbaric treatment had predictable results the enraged Boudicca rallied her own tribe as well as the neighbouring Trinivantes into a massive revolt! If the Romans had been ruthless to the Iceni people then the Celts were twice as ruthless to the Romans. The capital at Colchester was burned, as was London and Verulamium, near modern St.Alban's. The fires were that extreme that today in Colchester if you dig and dig the heat can still be felt. The treatment to her enemies were so fierce that one legion of the Roman army refused to fight against her, they were so terrified. At last in a large field somewhere near Warwickshire the sides met face to face. 100,000 Celts met just 10,000 Romans. The Celts believed in the afterlife strongly, and were not afraid of dying, woman fought alongside men and the children sat and watched usually on a hill. It was a bit like a modern day football match but with fans on only one side. The problem was that the Romans had strategy, their well known turtle formation massacred the Celtic troops who were forced so far back they crushed their own children and families. Few Celts survived but the fierce Warrior Queen did. If she had been caught she was of been taken to Roman, raped, flogged and placed in the Roman Amphitheatres to fight Lions, Tigers and Roman Warriors. Boudicca knew this and instead poisoned herself, what was left of her tribe buried her. Tacitus and Dio agree that Boudicca was of royal descent. Dio says that she was "possessed of greater intelligence than often belongs to women", that she was tall, had long red hair down to her hips, a harsh voice and a piercing glare, and habitually wore a large golden necklace (perhaps a torc), a many-coloured tunic, and a thick cloak fastened by a brooch. Fight Zone Wrestling In June 2008, Boudicca signed a contract with a new Chicago-based Wrestling promotion called Fight Zone Wrestling. Boudicca is set to wrestle her first match on 26/6/2008 V.s. Nix in a tournament for the FZW World Title. Personal life Boudicca was born around AD30 to an Iceni king also named Prasutagus, there had been claims that Boudicca was the princess of a neighbouring tribe but she tells us that her husband became king through her royal lineage. Boudicca was born into war and aggression, the eldest daughter of an Iceni king she was taught to use a sword at the age of 3 and participated in her first battle at 11 years old. She had just one sister, her sister she tells us was less interested in battle, she was more interested in finding and securing a husband. When Boudicca was 15 she met her husband to be, aptly named Prasutagus and within weeks they were married. Prasutagus was a fine husband, with a giants body frame he was the perfect Celtic warrior. Strong, fearless and clever, Boudicca was head of heels in love with him and it was no surprise that Boudicca (almost immediately) fell Pregnant with their first daughter Armelle. Armelle was much like Boudicca’s sister, she was not Fiery like her mother in fact there was something very gentle and calming about her. The years was now AD48 and a new King was to be crowned, Boudicca’s father fell in battle with the Trinivantes. And Now Boudicca and her Husband would be pronounced King and Queen of the Iceni tribe. It was just after this time that she gave birth to her second and final daughter Birkita, just like her mother Birkita was aggressive, rough and made for battle. It was unfortunate that her first battle was to be her last as she too fell along with her elder sister in the battle against the Romans. Re-birth August 28, 2007 Two archaeology students find a very important piece of history, a Golden torc the kind only worn by Celtic royalty. Exited they believed this to be the legendary torc, the torc that many archaeologists wish to find, queen Boudicca’s torc. Instead of telling their tutors they hid it, maybe her body was close by and that would be a find. On the night of the 28th August 2007 they invoked the spirit of Boudicca with the trusty torc but what happened next was never to be expected. The grounds began to shake and near to were they had been digging the earth began to crack, the sky lit up with thunder and lightning until a large hole appeared in the ground. There she lay, as fresh and real as the day she had been buried. The boys had struck gold and quickly entered the grave, they touched her cheek it was worm and it gave them an electric shock. And as they peered closer to her face, her eyes opened wide. The impossible had been done and to this day no one believes them. Boudicca had taken her torc from them; they had no proof of ever finding it. For days Boudicca roamed through the forests, eating like she had done, hunting like she had done. Until she stumbled upon the city of Birmingham, her life changed forever, she now realised she had been dead nearly 2000 years and that the world had changed significantly since her day. Some how she ended up in a hostel, speaking no English and only Brythonic (the English Celt language) luckily for her a Welsh lady named Vera worked at the hostel and Welsh is very similar to the Brythonic language Boudicca picked up Basic English very well. Although many thought her potty and worthy only for a nut house, Vera became a mentor for Boudicca giving her basic understanding of the world. Does Vera believe that Boudicca is an actual Celt? No, but she does not believe that she is mad; she believes that she lives in a dream word and is optimistic. Boudicca needed a job that suits her needs and when Vera saw a job in Chicago for a wrestling company she told Boudicca straight away. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* Andraste's sword (A powerful spear to the gut) :* Agrona (celtic for Carnage) *'Signature moves' :* Shuffle Side kick :* Back Breaker :* Bow and Arrow *'Nicknames' :*"Warrior Queen"' *'Notable Feuds''' :*N/A Match History External links *Fight Zone Wrestling Category:Female Wrestlers